Dalaran Ministry of Justice
The Dalaran Ministry of Justice '''is the government department responsible for maintaining the courts of Dalaran, prosecuting defendents on behalf of the magocracy, and making sure law enforcement is carried out in Dalaran. The current head of the ministry is Gehlnarine Liridian. Overview and Organization Dalaran Investigation Unit (DIU) The Dalaran Investigation Unit is a branch of the Ministry of Justice that oversees official investigations regarding Dalaranian Law and Order. The DIU has the authority to investigate any and all cases of both Magical and non-Magical law within the city of Dalaran or its holdings, including Nethergarde and the Dalaran Crater. Head of Investigation: Scarlen Neldei'Paro Dalaran Enforcers The Dalaran Enforcers operate as the police force in the city. They are trained in magical and physical combat and have the authority to arrest. They may also accompany agents of the DIU on potentially dangerous investigations. Recently, the city guard and the Enforcers have more or less become synonymous. Chief Enforcer: Andeven Icestrider Dalaranian Department of Law and Order The Dalaranian Department of Law and Order is the primary branch of the Ministry of Justice. The DLO is tasked with cataloguing the paperwork, understanding and interpreting the Laws of Dalaran . The DLO sees to the training and certifying of Attorneys within the Magus Senate of Dalaran as well. Attorney General: Gehlnarine Liridian Positions '''Minister of Justice The Minister of Justice oversees the entire ministry and is responsible for its overall operation. The Minister makes any final decisions regarding Justice's jurisdiction, including but not limited to: -Hiring/Recruiting new members into the Ministry and its departments -The certification of those wishing to practice law within the Senate -Any and all changes to the Ministry of Justice The Minister is also defacto overseer and leader of the Department of Law and Order. Deputy Minister The Deputy Minister of Justice fulfills all the obligations and responsibilities that the Minister would normally deal with in the case of his absence. The Deputy Minister is given full authority to handle just about anything dealing with the Ministry's jurisdiction and must defer only to the Minister and official orders from the Chancellory. Chief Enforcer The Chief Enforcer oversees the Enforcers and, as such, is responsible for the induction and training of the Dalaran Enforcers. He/She acts as police chief, drill sergeant and warden of the Hold. Within the Ministry, they answer only to the Deputy Minister and the Minister. Head of Investigation The Head of Investigation oversees the Dalaranian Investigation Unit and is responsible for the induction and training of Investigators within the Ministry. They are responsible for ensuring case files are up to date and that the Investigators follow proper procedure and gather the appropriate information to present in court. The Head of Investigation also oversees the upkeep of the Justice Evidence Vault. Investigator The Investigators are the detectives of the Senate. They are responsible for investigating all criminal activity in the city and gathering evidence and testimony for the DLW to present in court to determine a defendant's innocence or guilt. They have the authority to make arrests. Enforcer The Enforcers are the acting police force within the Magus Senate. They are the combat experts that work to subdue criminals. They often aid in city disturbances and ensure laws are not broken. If laws are broken, Enforcers are responsible for arresting those who have broken the law. Delimator The Delimators of the Department of Law and Order act as both the paper pushers and the acting attourneys within the Magus Senate. They are responsible for working with the Minister and Deputy Minister to ensure laws are up to date and are also responsible for writing lesser laws to pass by the Minister. If a law is minor enough to simply add to the existing laws, the Minister can approve it and go from there. For any laws that have a great effect on the Senate, the Delimators work to form a bill, passing it by the Senate as a whole to be voted on. The Minister determines whether or not the law is big or small and also takes responsibility if a big law is passed as a small law. Paige A Paige in the Ministry of Justice is someone who has expressed interest in joining the Ministry, but is either not yet certain where they wish to work in the ministry or, in most cases, a Paige is someone who wishes to join the Dalaranian Investigation Unit, but is pending a background check from the Head of Investigations. The Paige is responsible for maintainance and upkeep of the Hall of Justice, making sure the floor is clean, the papers are properly organized and frequently run errands for the other members of the Ministry. Paiges can also be individuals who want to be on the Department of Law and Order but aren't yet certified attourneys in the Magus Senate. Consultant The consultants are individuals selected by the Minister or Deputy Minister to act on a frequent basis to assist the Ministry. These individuals can range between informants, psychologists, pathologists, medical professionals and other professions that can aid the Ministry in its functions. Consultants are paid on a case by case basis rather than salaried like the rest of the Ministry. Consultants are given consultant badges upon becoming a Justice Consultant. These badges give them access to crime scenes so long as they have an Investigator or Enforcer with them. Members Gehlnarine Liridian - Minister of Justice Andeven Icestrider - Deputy Minister, Chief Enforcer Scarlen Neldei'Paro - Head of Investigation Elizabeth DeMolain - Investigator Doctor Victor Price - Criminal Psychologist and Behavioral Analyst (DIU) Bryndlee Hawthorne - Forensics Analyst and Crime Scene Investigator (DIU) Ugnok - Enforcer Delca Grant - Paige Meren Young - Paige Consultants Mortarician Kor Phaeron - Pathologist, Toxicologist and Alchemist Edward Barrington - Attorney at LawCategory:Magus Senate of DalaranCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Ministry Category:Ministry of Justice